


In the Church of You and I

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ACBB art, college AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Church of You and I

**Author's Note:**

> sticking with a lot of flat work, I tried to invoke a feeling of a medieval church within a modern lecture hall. The hall is a hybrid of two lecture halls at my alma mater.

 


End file.
